Servbot
]] Servbots (Kobun in Japan, literally "Henchmen") are a series of short, cutesy robot characters from the MegaMan Legends games. They are not a single character, but one of a group of 40 small, indestructible robots made by the air pirate Tron Bonne to do her bidding, who they love like a mother. Each Servbot has its own ability from cooking to cleaning to battle, and they do various chores on board the Bonne family airship the Gesellschaft. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and are vital to the Bonnes success as pirates. Servbots also love to eat spaghetti, curry, and drink coffee. Although Tron built 40 Servbots, 41 of them exist, with the origin of the 41st Servbot being unknown to her. They first appear in MegaMan Legends as an enemy of sorts which Tron sends to rob banks and cause a general commotion. However, by MegaMan Legends 2, the Servbots begin to treat MegaMan more kindly (though still antagonistically), thanks in part to Tron's crush on MegaMan. Profile Servbots are similar in appearance to LEGO minifigures and are often referred to as "Lego People" for that reason. They also serve as the comic relief throughout the Legends series. During their adventures in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Servbots don't seem to realize (or perhaps care) that they're stealing or doing anything wrong. Rather, they probably see their missions as just playing or simply doing anything they can to make Tron happy. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Servbot 40 becomes interested in interior design and talking about his feelings. The in-game description mentions that he is "learning that it's okay to be different." Ironically, in the Japanese version of this game, Servbot 40 is intensely perverted. With this in mind, many of his "innocent" activities (Reading a "style" magazine, investigating Tron's drawers, etc...) don't appear to be quite so innocent any more. They are unconditionally loyal and will gladly do anything for Tron, in contrast to the disloyal and double dealing Birdbots. List of Servbots In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, all Servbots are located in various parts of the pirate air ship Gesellschaft. The Servbots' names seem to be inspired by character traits. ]] 'Found in Headquarters' *No. 1 - Reliable - the first one made, he has a strong sense of responsibility. Its skill is Sniper. *No. 6 - Normal - performs his assigned tasks competently. Its skill is Slings. *No. 11 - Failure - a Servbot who has great expectations of himself. Its skill is not specified, however it is believed that it was supposed to be the abandoned skill, Steering. *No. 15 - Plain - jogs on the deck every morning (except when it's cold). Its skill is Rapid. *No. 16 - Achiever - has no special talents, but works hard to make up for it. Its skill is not specified. 'Found in the Meeting Room' *No. 7 - Serious - only asks that he be given a chance to prove himself. Its skill is not specified. *No. 8 - Cool - this observant Servbot tries to act more mature than he is. He also manages to lose his contact lenses. Its skill is Sniper. *No. 10 - Diligent - a serious Servbot, he acts prim and proper all the time. Its skill is Sniper. *No. 35 - Relaxed - likes to draw, but is not a good designer; he enjoys paint-by-numbers. Its skill is Painting. *No. 37 - Idealist - no good in battle but a master strategist, Idealist makes plans for Tron. Its skill is Strategy. 'Found in the Lab' *No. 2 - Smart - works in development and in the field. He's a fighter and a scientist. Its skill is Bazooka *No. 30 - Hard-Headed - in charge of new tank development, he keeps a strict schedule. Its skill is Tank Dev(elopment). *No. 31 - Heroic - is in charge of weapons development and has a loud and aggressive personality. Its skill is Bazooka Dev(elopment). *No. 32 - Short-Temper - he works in weapons development and has a violent temper. Its skill is Gatling Dev(elopment). *No. 33 - Coquettish - in charge of bottle development, Coquettish appears quiet but is radical. Its skill is Bottle Dev(elopment). *No. 34 - Studious - in charge of armor development, he has a contemplative mind. Its skill is Armor Dev(elopment). 'Found in the Café' *No. 3 - Gourmet - known for his appetite, he's always thinking about his next meal. Its skill is Rapid. *No. 5 - Strange - has the kind of personality where one never knows what he's thinking. Its skill is not specified. *No. 21 - Slow... - a slow Servbot who is trying to watch his weight. Its skill is not specified, however it is believed that it was supposed to be the abandoned skill, Cooking. *No. 26 - Popular - a bumbling, hopeless Servbot, yet everyone loves him. Its skill is not specified. *No. 39 - Romantic - a slightly odd Servbot who is always thinking about what to say next. Its skill is Poetry. *No. 41 - Dengeki - a servbot who just appeared one day, no-one knows where he is from, or who he is (although considering Dengeki's fan-like reaction to seeing Tron, it can be assumed that Dengeki was created by a follower of sorts). He is easily distinguished from other servbots by the fact Dengeki has a blue head part in contrast to the other servbots' grey. Its skill is Bazooka. 'Found in Storage' *No. 4 - Quiet - a little irresponsible, he's kind and very talented with his hands. Its skill is Slings. *No. 14 - Mature - a superb manager and organizer, he remembers everything he sees. Its skill is Appraise. *No. 19 - Happy - is an apprentice quartermaster who works hard every day and has ambition. Its skill is Appraise. 'Found in the Gym' *No. 9 - Hurried - a sharpshooter, he's known by his nickname, "The Gunslinger". Its skill is Sniper. *No. 12 - Clumsy - a clumsy Servbot who always manages to avoid blame. Its skill is Rapid. *No. 13 - Rude - is a practical joker with a bit of an attitude. Its skill is Bazooka. *No. 38 - Strict - a harsh trainer, he works hard at designing programs for everyone. Its skill is Train(ing) Dev(elopment). 'Found in Tron's Room' *No. 17 - Dedicated - not necessarily respected by his fellow Servbots, but he is hardworking. Its skill is Grenade. *No. 18 - Gentle - a thoughtful Servbot, he enjoys cleaning. Its skill is Bazooka. *No. 36 - Nervous - he likes nothing more than making a melody that lingers in the heart. Its skill is Music. *No. 40 - Innocent - a young Servbot who is learning about being different. Its skill is Design. 'Found on the Deck' *No. 24 - Optimist - an explorer at heart, he dreams of traveling around the world. Its skill is not specified, however it is believed it was supposed to be the abandoned skill, Lookout. *No. 25 - Hard-Working - he throws himself wholeheartedly into his work and has excellent concentration. Its skill is Sniper. *No. 29 - Clean - a consummate cleaner who takes pride in a spotless ship. Its skill is not specified. 'Found in the Engine Room' *No. 22 - Responsible - works in the Engine Room every day; it's hard work, but someone has to do it. Its skill is Ramming. *No. 23 - Honest - works in the Engine Room and likes a hot bath after work. Its skill is Bazooka. *No. 27 - Attentive - a methodic Servbot who is well-organized, he saves all his receipts. Its skill is Grenade. 'Found in Other Rooms' *No. 28 - Macho - respects and looks up to Teisel; sometimes he cries out in his sleep. Found in Teisel's Room. Its skill is Slings. *No. 20 - Shy - a positive-thinking, quiet Servbot, Shy doesn't get angry much. Found in the Torture Room. Its skill is Grenade. Other Appearances * Servbots accompany Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (as well as its update) and Namco x Capcom during several of her special moves, including her MvC2 super moves King Servbot and Lunch Rush. In Marvel vs Capcom 3 and its update, they also appear in the background of the Kattelox Island stage. * A Servbot appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as only a cute, useless joke character. However, because of his diminutive size, he is incredibly hard to hit, and some attacks will miss him completely. A good example is Venom's Venom Web and most of Abyss' second form's moves, which Servbot is immune to. As such, Servbot is considered the smallest unmodified character to ever appear in a fighting game. While he does the least damage in the game and has the lowest level of vitality, one of his Hyper Combos does considerable block damage. * Auto Modellista featured Servbots in the garage. * In Maximo vs. Army of Zin, the head of a Servbot can be found as a platform to jump from in one of the later stages. * In the game Dead Rising, Frank West can enter a toy store featuring Servbots. The player can take plastic Servbot heads and place them on themselves, or put them on zombies. They return in Dead Rising 2, but this time Chuck can also combine them with a lawnmower to create the Super Slicer. * A Servbot head is featured on the cover art of Dead Rising 2. * Frank also has the Servbots on hand in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. * In the MegaMan Battle Network games, Lan's best friend, Maylu, has a Servbot doll in her room. * In Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Jacques has a Servbot on the arm of his unlockable Special Costume. * A Servbot head can be seen in the background of one of the stages in Street Fighter X Tekken *In Project X Zone, multiple Servbots appear alongside Tron in cutscenes as well as an army of Servbots in her Solo Attack "King Servbot". Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Legends Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters